


Sunrise

by PinMeToTheMat



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Bondage, Creampie, F/M, Isla Dawn - Freeform, Love Potion/Spell, Mating Rituals, Pubic Hair, Ritual Sex, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:03:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29554650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinMeToTheMat/pseuds/PinMeToTheMat
Summary: A brief vacation to the heartland of UK wrestling leads to an unpredictable encounter with Isla Dawn.
Relationships: Isla Dawn/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go. This one has been on the back burner for a loooooooong time now.
> 
> I apologize for the gaps in my last few uploads but I’m still having just as much fun making these fics as I did when I got started.
> 
> As always, have fun and wash your hands ;)

Sunrise

It wasn’t your usual scene to be in downtown London, England. But you were on vacation, spending some time alone to explore a place you’d always wanted to visit.   
You were getting a nice break from your typical warm weather via the mostly grey skies and cool winds of Northern Europe.   
Still though, you were a wrestling fan at heart and couldn’t be totally cut off from your way of life back home. 

NXT UK tapings were being held this week so that seemed like the perfect place to absorb some pro-wrestling. As an added bonus, being “well acquainted” shall we say, with Alexa Bliss earned you a few contacts that lead to a ringside seat for the night.   
It was a great night spent in a raucous crowd. But the thing you remembered the most was Isla Dawn. Her lengthy, flowing head of flaming orange hair. The way her bright red lips contrasted with her porcelain toned skin. The shimmer of her pale green eyes which pulled you in as she made her entrance to the ring. Isla strode around the ringside area before entering the ring itself. She passed right by you, and gazed directly into your unblinking eyes.

Immediately you were stunned by her beauty. The Scottish native had you starstruck right away.   
During her match, you couldn’t take your eyes off of Isla Dawn. Every maneuver, every bump, you’d follow her with your eyes locked on. You’d forgotten who her opponent was a minute or so into the bout. There was just something you couldn’t put your finger on. You’d seen loads of beautiful women before, but you felt like if you looked away something would happen.

No.

You felt like you were unable to look away, even if you tried. Just what was going on here?

The bell rang, signalling the match coming to a close. Isla was victorious this time around. As she left the ring and began to showboat for the crowd, she once again came close to you at the barricade. Isla planted herself face to face with you and spoke a quick phrase.

“Like what you see? That’s right. I know you do.”

You knew this was meant to be phrased to the audience in general, but you couldn’t help but feel those words were pointed directly at you. The wink she aimed right at you was all you needed to think she might have had her eye on you in particular. She continued to speak to the crowd, or maybe to you? You couldn’t quite make out the words amongst the noise in the packed arena.

The show had finished soon after, or at least you remembered it that way. But you stuck around to finish off the drink in your hand and mingle with the other front row fans you’d quickly become acquainted with.

At the end of the night you made your way out into the street and began walking through the brisk evening air back to your hotel. It wasn’t a long walk from the venue, maybe 20 minutes but it felt like it was taking forever. Despite a chilly wind blowing in your face, you found your eyelids drooping. You struggled against a wave of exhaustion and closed your eyes for only a second. But that was all it took for you to black out.

——————

When you awoke, your body was sore everywhere. Your head was pounding on the inside. You moved to raise a hand to your forehead but found yourself unable to move. Making another attempt with your other hand, you were met with the same result. Your mind quickly turned to panic as you realized your arms and legs were tied down to something.

Flat on your back and spread eagle, you were lying on a heavy, circular table made of a bold, and strikingly dark, stained wood. 

You writhed against weathered leather loops fastening your outstretched limbs to the round table you laid on. Multiple buckles held your wrists and ankles, unable to be moved without help. Most of your clothing had been removed, save for your briefs.

“What the hell...” you groaned, “Hey! HEY! Somebody!” You bellowed, knowing you were trapped here.

Just then, a door flung open behind you. You couldn’t manage to turn your head far enough to see it, but the sound of boots clacking on tile made you aware of someone approaching.

Then that someone strode into your line of sight. 

The stunning, pale skin and flowing locks of orange hair let you know without a doubt, it was Isla Dawn. You fell silent, wondering a hundred things at once, not the least of which was ‘just what did Isla plan on doing to you?’

She wore a lengthy silk robe that was as black as night. Its crimson trim shone under the candlelight which illuminated the dark and hollow room. With the robe entirely cloaking Isla’s body from the shoulders down, she appeared much more menacing than when you’d last seen her.   
She carried in her cupped hands, some kind of glass bottle. Inside was something that looked like dirty water.

Your eyes narrowed in confusion as you studied the strange concoction. Chopped herbs floated inside the muddy looking mixture. Your eyes were drawn away when Isla’s plump, bright red lips began to move, but you couldn’t grasp the words that spilled forth.

“O thighearna dorcha. Thoir mo ghealladh spionnadh an ana-miann.”

You could do nothing but lay on your back, praying for a way out before the Scotswoman did something horrible to you in your helpless state.

“Deoch às mo chupa, agus saor thu fhèin”

Isla’s steel-grey eyes rolled back in their sockets, leaving you to stare in fright at the pure white left behind. She then gently raised the putrid vial to her lips and took in a sip of the mystery fluid. Her breathing slowed, becoming calm and rhythmic before her eyes returned and locked right on to your own.   
With a single graceful move, Dawn brought the bottle up to your lips in one hand and softly grasped your jaw in the other. Giving a squeeze she forced your lips apart and began to pour the foul drink into your mouth.

You gagged as the overwhelming musky scent hammered at your nostrils. The texture of the herbs floating in the water tickled your throat, but before you could spit the disgusting elixir out, Isla dropped the empty glass and covered your mouth and nose with her hands.  
You thrashed against your restraints, the horrible brew stinging at your tongue and cheeks. What the hell was this stuff?

But before long, you were forced to relent and swallow it all.

Your vision blurred momentarily and returned with greater clarity, you could better view Isla’s gentle features through the darkness. Every hair on your body stood on end as a tingling wave of euphoria rolled from your head to your toes. You soon forgot the overpowered musky taste as your lips and tongue felt like they’d been lit on fire by the concoction.

Soon after, you became awakened to so many things at once.

Your bare skin became comfortable resting on the hard table. You felt the blood surging through every vessel beneath your skin.

“I knew you’d be perfect.” The ginger woman breathed. “Just the one I needed.”   
Her every word was dripping with an erotic tone, the words gliding into your ears sending shivers down your spine.  
“What you just drank...” she began, while reaching into the folds of her elaborate robe. “Is a love potion. Hand made. So tell me...”

Before she finished speaking, Isla walked up a chair to stand on the table, her now bare feet planted on either side of you.   
“Do you love me yet?” She said with authority while flinging her robe to the floor with one grand motion.

You stared in awe at Isla, who wore nothing beneath the silken cloak she’d discarded. Her porcelain toned skin was uncovered entirely from head to toe. She stood with pride, staring down at you with fire in her eyes.

Your eyes, meanwhile, were drawn elsewhere. You stared between Isla’s muscled thighs, not even daring to blink. Your mouth hung open, you were unable to peel your eyes away from the bright orange bush of hair that covered Isla’s pale pussy lips all over.   
Her hairy mound dripped with viscous juices.   
She stood there, hands on her curvy hips, giving you ample time to admire her natural beauty.   
You felt your heart begin to beat rapidly, sensing where your blood was heading. Your heightened senses nearly blanked your weakened mind as you felt your penis stiffen in an instant. Straining to push through your underwear with all of its might, rubbing the fabric against your sensitive tip.

“Mmm...I’ll take that as a yes...” Isla gasped each word, letting her every accented syllable kiss your ears one by one. She kept her eyes locked on to your face just as yours stayed focused on her sopping bush of fiery pubic hair.

You wanted so badly just to get closer, to touch it, to smell it. You were soon distracted by the presence of one of Isla’s bare feet rubbing your throbbing bulge. You let loose an involuntary whimper as the Scotswoman gracefully slid the sole of her gorgeous foot up and down your shaft. Every nerve in your body was bursting with pleasure. You desperately held on to your restraints, gritting your teeth as you desperately tried not to cum.   
Right at the point you thought you could take no more, Isla removed her foot from your tingling loins and began to slide her toes into the flap at the front of your briefs. She pinched the fabric between her toes and pulled it away, allowing your rock hard penis to burst free at last.

You were amazed at how your manhood stood up straight on its own. Throbbing in time with every beat of your fervent heart. Isla immediately dropped to her hands and knees above you, bringing her face mere inches from your own. 

Your body burned with desire, feeling her so close to you was sending your mind through loops. You felt your pulsating cock head being tickled by her hairs, so tantalizingly close to Isla’s pussy. Your thoughts were of nothing but lust and desire. You’d never craved anything in your life as desperately as you did in this moment. Your only want was to plunge yourself balls deep into Isla Dawn.   
Your eyes locked on to hers as she spoke once more.

“That love potion makes _everything_ better, darling. So try to hold back all you like... I’ll get what I’m after sooner or later.”   
The words echoed in your hyper-focused mind, but Isla didn’t hesitate. She pushed her hips downward without pause, her hairy lips spreading around your engorged head before slipping down every inch of your cock.You gritted your teeth, struggling with every fibre of your being as you tried not to blow your load in one pump.

Dawn’s mouth hung open, she moaned loudly from deep within herself. Her eyes finally broke their hypnotic hold on yours by rolling back in their sockets. Isla’s moaning continued as saliva began to gather on her tongue and spill onto her voluptuous, red lips.

Down below, you felt the velvety smooth walls of her sex begin to quiver and spasm. Squeezing and sucking tightly against your hard rod. She was cumming all over you. Steaming hot juices trickled out of Isla’s hairy hole, soaking your underwear beneath them.   
Your cock tingled like mad, barely able to withstand the onslaught of pleasure that assaulted its extremely sensitive flesh. Your entire body was now trembling. Your appendages pushed against their unforgiving bindings, seemingly against your will. You’d give anything right now to be set free. To grab a hold of this devilish sex-witch and pound her until you broke the table. But all you could do was hold on with every ounce of strength you could muster.

After what felt like hours of non-stop groaning and squirting, your crotch was soaking wet all over and Isla’s body was covered in sweat from top to bottom.   
She then slowly raised her hips, dragging her fuzzy, bulbous sex lips up your painfully pulsating shaft. You let your focus slip for a fraction of a second, but there was no way to regain it.   
In a flash, before she’d even raised herself up to your tip, your balls churned and let loose with full force.   
Seeing your expression change and feeling your dick expand inside of her, Isla slammed herself back down onto you. The slapping impact reverberated through your bones.

An intense and guttural moan was released from your lungs as a blast of your semen was sent out of your penis like a shotgun blast.   
Another wave came soon after, spewing out of your cock with the force of a fire hose. You painted Isla’s womb with your creamy cum, filling her up to the brim and then some.   
It felt like your orgasm would never end, spewing shot after shot after shot into your lover’s hairy, sopping, quivering, vagina. 

As you lost count of the amount of pumping pulsating waves of pleasure you’d driven into Isla, she lifted her hips once again. The tingling sensations in your still stiff loins were just too much. You groaned once again, the love potion working its sexual magic on you in full effect.

Another orgasm was pulled out of your testicles, somehow they still managed to produce even more thick and heavy ropes of cum. But Isla didn’t stop for you this time.   
Your mind was sent into pleasure overload while she pumped up and down the entire length of your diamond-hard fuck rod. Every time her hips came crashing down, burying you balls-deep, your body was electrified by another impossible orgasm. Each one was more intense than the last. Your body jerking and twisting, finding absolutely no relief from what was now a painfully pleasurable punishment.

Isla’s pussy lips spasmed around you, spilling a fiendish mixture of your cum and hers. The intertwined sex juices squished between your battered crotch and hers. Spreading the slimy, mess all across the table as well as both of your thighs and hers.   
This was too much to take, after what felt like your hundredth creampie, your consciousness began to fade. Until, at last, with one final wet and sloppy pump, Isla released you.   
With a squelch, your still fully erect cock popped free from Isla’s soaking grip.

You stared at the ginger witch as she leaned back on her knees and began tenderly rubbing her stomach with her hand. Your eyes nearly crossed as your mind began to fade into sleep.  
The last thing you heard was Isla saying to herself;   
“Mmm, I knew I chose a perfect mate...”

You awoke, still laying on the ornate round table in the same dimly lit room. Only now you were alone, and your shackles were all opened.  
Your clothes sat neatly folded on a chair, with your belongings as well. All intact.   
You got up from the table, your entire body wracked with dull aches and pains, and tucked your exposed manhood back into your very sticky and stained underwear.  
You didn’t have enough energy to even question what you’d just been through. All you knew was you couldn’t wait to get back home.


End file.
